


The Forests Of Silence

by Avatar_Roku32



Series: Deltora Quest - Rin's Quest [1]
Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda, Free - Iwatobi's Swim Club, Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, i hope this is good, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Roku32/pseuds/Avatar_Roku32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Everyone!<br/>So I'm not sure why I've done this. I thought I'd it fun! A little experiment as it will!<br/>Free!/Deltora crossover!<br/>Where the cast of Free! are now the characters in Deltora.<br/>Follow Rin as he adventures with his companions in search of the seven gems of the Belt of Deltora!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape The Grey Guards

* * *

In ancient days, Deltora was divided into seven tribes. Each tribe had a gem, a talisman from deep within the earth with special powers. In time an evil rose from the Shadowlands and cast its greedy eye on Deltora. A hero rose from the ranks, a blacksmith who despite being an ordinary man knew he could save Deltora. He fashioned a belt to which the seven gems would fit and he made it his mission to persuade each tribe to allow their gem to be added. Desperate to save their lands the tribes gave up their treasure in hope that the hero would save them. When the belt was complete the hero clasped the belt around himself and it flashed like the sun. He drove the shadows from their land and he became the first king of the united tribes of Deltora.

The new king knew the source of his power was from the trust of his people and that though the enemy was defeated it was not destroyed. He wore the belt at all times ready if need be to once again protect the land of Deltora. When the first king died his heir continued with the tradition of wearing the belt at all times until eventually it was worn less and less, only to be worn for great occasions.

* * *

 

 

Rin was running down the streets of Del, quietly yet swiftly. He swore under his breath as he slipped, catching himself, pushing his fringe from his face. He was late, very late. He knew he had to hurry, his parents were wanting to speak with him about something, but any sound he made would betray him. It was forbidden to be out after sunset. That was The Rule.

 After the Shadow Lord had invaded and took control after the Royal family had begun to decrease the amount of times the belt of Deltora was worn. Eventually over the years it was worn only for the heirs coronation then placed back into its golden case and stored in the tower especially build for the belt for years. Until one night seven monstrous birds called Ak-Ba's stole the gems and hid them across Deltora. The Shadow Lord brought a new era of fear and terror to the people of Deltora and many rumours were known concerning the current reigning king and queen. Many thought they had died, others thought they had escaped and were hiding like cowards.

Rin continued running down the street, skidding around the corner, wishing he had been more cautious of the time. Thoughts of what his mother and father would say ran through his head as he pressed himself against the wall as a Grey Guard marched past.

"You've got the afternoon off. It's your sixteenth birthday after all." Rin's father had taken the red haired boy by surprised. Rin never had a afternoon off. After he finished with his father in the smith he would be studying with his mother. 

"Be back before sunset." His mother pecked his head. "Have fun with your friends."

Rin had ran out shouting his thanks to his parents as he past the old beggar man, Sousuke. He found his friends at the market place and they spend the day exploring. His friends had gone home about an hour before sunset leaving Rin to explore the tunnels below Del. When he went as far as he dared he turned back and returned to the surface to find it was long after sundown.

Now Rin was breathing hard as he continued through the dark streets towards the forge.  Rin suddenly skidded to a halt as two Grey Guards turned the corner heading towards them. Luckily they were deep in conversation and had yet to noticed the frozen red headed teen. Rin glanced beside him and leaned up against the wall, hiding in the shadows. He held his breath as the guards came closer. Rin desperately looked around for an escape, the guards were almost upon him. The guards snapped their heads behind them when they heard a clatter. To Rin's luck they moved away to investigate the noise. Rin was ready to run when something hit his shoulder. He glanced around and to his astonishment a rope was dangling in his face. Rin glanced up to find his escape. His grinned his sharp tooth smile and didn't stop until his reached the top. He didn't stop to think who would help him as he pulled up rope behind him. He rushed home, excuses at the ready as he sprinted past Sousuke who was heading to his shelter in the corner of the yard and he pushed the door open, hands on his knees panting, smiling to himself. _Best birthday ever!_ Rin thought.

"Oh sweetie you're back!" Rin's mother came rushing forward, checking her son for injuries, before slapping him over the head. "I said before sunset."

Rin gave her a sheepish smile. "I lost track of time."

"Come on, your father is waiting to talk to you." She smiled warmly at him. She noticed the pout on his face and motioned him over. "You can eat while he speaks."

Rin's face lightened up at the mention of his dinner and followed his mother to where his father was sat, waiting patiently. His old, red eyes met with his sons and motioned with his eyes for his son to sit. Rin plopped himself opposite his father and eyed the food his mother put in front of him hungrily.

"Rin." His father spoke sternly. Rin turned his attention to his father as his chewed away, unaware of the biggest secret about to be unleashed.


	2. The Adventure Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finds out his parents secret and sets off on his journey!

* * *

Rin scoffed out his food, glancing from his mother to his father in disbelief. "You lived in the palace! You were the kings friends?! You- I can't believe this." Rin pulled on his hair, his food long forgotten.

"You better believe it son." Rin's father chuckled slightly before becoming stern once more. "Why else do you think we've lived so quietly, obeying every order, not rebelling. I've pulled back many time not to revolt knowing we mustn't draw the enemies attention."

"Why have you never told me before?" Rin's fists clenched, slight anger passing through his voice.

"We thought it best to keep quiet until you were old enough." His mother answered, staring into the fire place gravely. "We had to make sure no word was sent to the Shadow Lord. It was until you were ten that your father would be the one to seek out the gems of Deltora. But then-"

His mother gestured to the dead leg her husband had, stiffly put out in front of him. Rin frowned guiltily, he had been playing by an old, fragile tree in their yard when it had snapped and began to fall, ready to squish the ten year old Rin. However His father had taken his place and the result was a crushed leg and by the sounds of it crushed dreams.

"-I have to accept that I cannot go and so, Rin." His father leaned forward, dead seriousness in his voice. "The task is left to you, if you are willing."

Rin's head was swirling, there was so much information to take in, in such a small amount of time.

"Let me get this straight. The king wasn't killed. He escaped with the queen." Rin tilted in head in confusion. "Why didn't the Shadow Lord find them?"

" When we reached the forge they disguised themselves as regular people and departed. We knew we may never meet again. The king had realised by then that the trust of the people had been destroyed and the belt would never shine for him again. All hope rests with his child."

"How do you know his child was even born or alive?" Rin pointed out.

His father heaved himself up, balancing himself before removing his old brown leather belt. He cut the stitching on one side with his knife and began to pull out what was hidden inside. Rin's eyes widened and he held his breath. His father had removed a fine steel chain, linking seven steel medallions. Even plain it was beautiful and Rin longed to touch it.

"I mended the belt before hiding it away. This belt is bound with the blood of the royal family it would crumble into pieces if the heir was no more." His father handed the belt over for Rin to examine. "As you can see it is still whole, the heir is alive."

The famous Belt of Deltora was in Rin's hands. How many times had he read it in his studies. And now it was in his possession. He could hardly believe it.

"If you agree to take my place and go on this quest, you must put the belt on and never let it out of your sight until it is complete."

"Are you willing?" His mother asked, clasping her hands together. "Think hard before you answer."

Rin had already made his decision when he saw the belt. He smiled sadly at his mother before turning his eye to his father, eyes sparkling.

"I'm willing." He announced, clasping the belt underneath his shirt. The belt cool against his skin. "Where must I go to find the gems?"

His father motioned him over to a map that was spread out on his desk. There marked seven places, deadly places from what Rin remembered from his studying.

"We drew this map from what we heard from gossip, rumours, the sort. Each place was heard to have an Ak-Ba hovering above them."

"Oh he's so young." Rin's mother cried, rushing over to cradle Rin's head. "My poor baby."

"Mother, get off." Rin laughed, "Don't weep. I want to go."

"Rin this is for you." His father called out. Rin turned to find his father holding out a slender shiny sword, its sheath a dark brown. "Care for it well and it will care for you."

Rin nodded eagerly, not expecting such a precious sword as a gift. His mother caught his eye as she too had a present for him. A finely woven cloak was placed into his awaiting hands. Its colour seemed to change as it moved. Dark red, brown or grey. Somewhere between all three Rin had decided, clasping the cloak around his neck.

"The fabric is special, I used every art I know in its making."

Rin gave his mother a loving hug before grinning at his parents. "When do I leave?"

"Tonight." His father announced, limping over to the door. "One last thing. You will not be going alone. You will have a companion."

"Who?" Rin's mouth dropped. Who would his parents trust with these secrets.

* * *

 

 

"So where are we going first?" Rin asked, following behind none other than Sousuke the beggar who turned out to be his father's nursemaid's son.

"The Forests of Silence." He grumbled out, walking faster, his long teal cloak floating behind him. They had left Del half an hour ago, avoiding every Grey Guard along the way. Sousuke walked upright, strong, silent, the complete opposite of Rin who was jumping at every sound, clasping his sword at all times. Despite Rin's fears he was determined to stay in stride with Sousuke. Not to be the first to ask to rest. Sousuke abruptly stopped, causing Rin to bump into him.

"This way." Sousuke turned, walking ahead. Rin looked in the direction Sousuke had turned and frowned. It was a little side road, a small wooden bridge along away before disappearing into the darkness. Rin caught up with his companion.

"Do we have to go this way?"

"It's the quickest route. You can go back if you're not brave enough." Sousuke glanced out the edge of his eye at the red headed teen.

"I'm not a coward." Rin growled, his sharp teeth showing. He stormed ahead, shoulders hunched causing Sousuke to chuckle slightly.

They had not gone far before the hairs on the back of Rin's neck began to tingle. He glanced around in the darkness, noticing many pairs of golden orbs.

"Sousuke." Rin pulled on the mans sleeve as they kept walking. Sousuke shook his hand off.

"I see them. Keep a hand on your sword, keep your head forward."

Rin did as he was told, his whole body shaking in alarm. More golden lights appeared, staring a hole in Rin's head.

"What are they? What are they waiting for?" Rin hissed quietly to Sousuke. Rin's head spun around as he heard something skitter behind them and his skin crawled as he caught a glimpse of a creature, all arms and legs disappear into the bush.

"Didn't I tell you to look ahea-" Sousuke clasped his mouth together as a humming sound began to fill the silence. The sound was soft at first, the lights seemed to be watching them. The sound getting louder and louder with every step the two took before the sound became high, piercing, unbearable. They slammed their hands over their ears and began to run. They ran, their pounding hearts sounding like thunder as they ran an endless path. Rin felt himself lurch forward and fall to the floor, having tripped over a tree root. Sousuke came down beside him, having done the exact same. Before either of them knew it the creatures had covered them and both men blacked out from the piercing noise.

* * *

 

 

Rin awoke slowly, with no idea where he was or how much time had passed. There was a dull ringing in his ears and every muscle ached. He remembered he was running his head almost bursting with sound and he was with Sousuke. Sousuke?! He tried to turn his head to find himself unable to. Panic rose in him as he wasn't able to move any part of his body.

"Sousuke, why can't I move?!" Rin shouted out, trying desperately to move.

"It seems the creatures have paralyzed us," Sousuke reasoned calmly. "They will be back, to feast."

"Where are we?" Rin changed the subject, trying not to think of death.

"They carried us a long way." Sousuke replied a little weakly. "I think we are in the Forests of Silence."

"Why?" Rin seemed confused. "Why bring us somewhere so far from home?"

"Because." Called out a new voice. "You are an offering to their god. The Wennbar likes fresh meat."

There was a rustle from the tree above them and as lightly as a butterfly, a raven haired boy landed on the ground right beside Rin's head.

* * *

 


	3. Blue Eyed Rescuer

* * *

Rin blinked up at the raven haired male in astonishment. He was about Rin's own age, his facial features were sharp, narrowed black brows and the bluest eyes Rin had ever seen. He was dressed in ragged grey clothes that seemed strangely familiar. The unnamed teen bent over the red head and began to unfasten the clasp of his cloak.

"Thank god you've found us." Rin whispered, letting out a relieved breath.

"This will be useful, Makoto." The boy said.

Rin was about to correct his naming when he realised he wasn't talking to him but to a small, furry, brown, wide eyed creature that was clinging to the boys shoulder.

"How lucky that we came this way today." He continued, completely ignoring the red headed boy and his companion. "If we had left it until tomorrow it would have been destroyed."

With a single push he rolled Rin onto his side, pulling his cloak from beneath him. He felt the coarse hands roll him back over and stared in disbelief at the teen as his draped the cloak over his arm. A harsh cry came from overhead. All pairs of eyes lifted to find a small black bird, perched where the boy had leapt. It's sharp purple eyes watching them carefully. The raven haired teen called out to the bird and held up the cloak.

"See what I've found Rei! A blanket for the nest." The bird began to cry out again causing the raven haired teen to roll his eyes. "Alright, I'm coming."

He turned to leave not giving the two paralyzed men a second glance.

"No!" Rin shouted in panic. "Don't leave. WAIT!"

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE!" Sousuke roared at the same time. Their cries were heard on deaf ears as the raven haired teen and his friends had already disappeared from sight, taking Rin's cloak with him. In the midst of his despair, Rin thought of his mothers hands, patiently weaving the cloak by candlelight.

"Bring back my cloak!" Rin bellowed. He knew he was being foolish, he was going to die soon so why should it matter? Somehow it did matter and Rin shouted furiously into the forest. "You have no right to take it! My mother made that for me! My mother!"

There was a moment silence where Rin knew everything was gone and he was going to die. Sousuke was going to die. They were going to die. He was about to speak to Sousuke when to Rin's astonishment, the raven haired boy was back, staring down at him suspiciously.

"Grey Guards do not know their mothers."

"I'm not a Grey Guard." Rin snapped. "My friend and I are travellers from Del. Can't you tell by our garments?"

The boy snorted. "Your disguise doesn't fool me. Only Grey Guards take this path since it leads to nowhere but the forests."

"We are not guards." Sousuke snapped. "My name is Sousuke and my companion is Rin. We came to the forests for good reason."

"What reason?" The boy narrowed his brows.

"We can't tell you." Rin frowned. The teen turned away, shrugging, beginning to walk away. With a surge of panic Rin shouted out to him. "What is your name? Where is your family, can you bring them here?"

The boy paused, glancing over his shoulder at the red headed teen. He had puzzlement written over his face, as though no one had ever asked him that before. He turned fully.

"My name is Haru." He said at last. "Makoto and Rei are my family. The Grey Guards took my mother and father long ago."

Rin's heart sank. "The Grey Guards are our enemies too. Our quest to this forest is part of a plan to defeat them - to rid Deltora of the Shadow Lord. Please help us!"

Rin held his breath as Haru hesitated, fingering the cloak that was still draped over his arm. The bird, Rei screeched warningly at Haru. The boy glanced up at him before throwing Rin's cloak onto Rin's chest and darted away without another word.

"Wait! Come back!" Rin cried out. "Haru!"

There was no reply. Sousuke groaned in helpless anger. After Sousuke let out his anger in a scream, the forest was silent. No bird sung, it was agony to wait. The silence of death. It was turning dark, the sun was sinking. The cloak Rin's mother had made him was warm against his chilling bones. He still couldn't move to touch it but was glad it was with him. He closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

Rin's eyes snapped open as he felt something grip his shoulder. He cried out in surprise as Haru's face was inches from his own.

"Open your mouth." Haru ordered, pushing a tiny bottle towards his mouth. Rin confused, did as he was told and felt two cold drops fall onto his tongue. A horrible taste filled his mouth.

"What-?" Rin spluttered. Haru had already turned away, kneeling beside Sousuke.

"Open your mouth." Haru hissed to him. A moment later he heard Sousuke make a choking, disgusting sound.

"Poison." Sousuke choked out. "You-"

Rin let out a sharp cry. His body felt hot, burning. Needle-sharp jabs of pain flowed through his body. A warning screech of a bird sounded above them, barely heard over the painful screams from Rin and Sousuke. Unaware of Haru calling his name, Rin focused on the excruciating pain all over his body. He began to writhe and thrash on the ground. Dimly he realised that Haru was bending over him, pulling at his arms, kicking at him.

"Get up!" He urged. "Listen to me. Don't you see what you're doing? You're moving. You can move!"

 _You can move_ Rin finally processing what Haru had said. He fought back the pain, grasping at his cloak as he struggled to his hands and knees.

"Climb the tree." Haru called to him, turning to Sousuke, who was rolling over, groaning. Rin moved towards them, but Haru waved him off. "Go! I will help him, just climb."

Rin knew he couldn't help him or Sousuke, let alone himself. He crawled to the base of the tree and stiffly forced himself to climb. He froze in fear when he heard a mighty roar.

* * *

 


	4. The Wennbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up! Will they make it out alive?!

 

* * *

Rin glanced behind him, eyes widened in fear. He couldn't see anything but he knew danger was approaching. The monster roared again, it was louder and closer this time and Rin's fingers rooted into the bark. He couldn't move and his senses were becoming foggy. His fear was taking control and Rin was letting it win. He heard a voice call his name, more urgent with each syllable.

"RIN!"  
Rin snapped out of his revere and glanced below. Haruka was shouting something, Rin shook his head to clear any thoughts and concentrated on what the wild boy was saying.

"Climb higher!" The raven haired boy called up while he helped Sousuke begin to climb. Rin eyed him in disbelief, higher? How much higher could he go?! his body felt like jelly. He took a deep breath and his nose wrinkled in disgust. He heard the raven squawk in urgency at his owner and the boy stopped and sniffed the air.

"He's here." He whispered. He turned to Sousuke and pushed him in hurry. "Quickly."

Sousuke watched as the boy jumped up, grasped a branch and yanked himself up. Haru quickly disappeared and Sousuke with new vigour wrenched himself upwards, refusing to let some homeless, young boy think him weak.

Rin could hear his companion grunting in effort as he, himself attempted to continue upwards. He grasped a branch and felt too weak to pull himself upwards. His heart skipped a beat when Haru landed beside him. He was perched, perfectly balanced on the branch his hand was currently gripping loosely.

"You need to keep going." Haruka glanced below. "Your friend is catching up."

"I am!" Rin exclaimed. "I can hardly move, I feel like jelly."

"Then get out the way so your friend may live." Haru snapped, before continuing his ascent. Rin glimpsed down, to find Sousuke not five meters from him. He knew he had to keep going or the Wennbar was going to find them. The way their saviour spoke to him made his blood boil and he gripped the branch in anger and pulled himself up.

* * *

Rei suddenly screeched in fear and warning and Makoto let out a scream. The three humans froze when they heard crunching of bushes and a horrid, decaying smell entered their nostrils. Rin gagged in disgust and glanced behind him to find a creature emerging from the under growth. Four stubby legs were holding up a huge round body, his jaw filled with long blood soaked teeth. Many folds of fat were around the Wennbar's neck and his huge feet flattened where Rin and Sousuke were not five minutes ago. The creature scanned its surroundings and roared in anger when it couldn't find its food. His head swang back and forth in rage, stamping his feet. The stench grew more intense and Rin swallowed down his fear and forgetting his exhaustion he clambered up. Rin stopped when the creature ceased its roaring. Rin closed his eyes in relief and whispered we're safe under his breath.

"RIN!" Haruka shouted. Rin's eyes burst open, he looked up to find Haru, eyes open in horror, not looking at him but at the beast. Rin watched over his shoulder as the rolls of fat around the monster neck slowly disappeared, as the beasts head began to swell upwards. Towards him and Sousuke.

Rin yelled in terror and scrambled upwards, Sousuke right behind him. Rin made it to the branch Haru was perched and held out his hand for Sousuke to take. Just as their fingers connected, the Wennbar slammed its body against the tree causing Sousuke to lose grip and he began to fall back. The creatures mouth open to catch its prey. Rin flung himself to catch the man while Sousuke swung his arm up. their wrists connected and Rin struggled to maintain his grip. Suddenly the weight was leveled, Rin glanced beside him to find Haru, the raven haired teen, attempting to haul the man up. They both successfully pulled Sousuke up and the big male let out a huge sigh of relief before he jerked slightly when the Wennbar roared in rage at being cheated of his dinner and clawed at the tree.

* * *

The three of them were now too high for the Wennbar to reach but that didn't stop it from attempting to get its food. It had gotten dark and Rin began to feel the cold on his skin. He glanced away from the monster to his companions and noticed Sousuke shivering violently and Haru's teeth were chattering. Rin drew close and numbly undid his cloak and threw it over all three of them. They huddled together for some time. Rin then realised something had changed. The tree wasn't moving anymore and the Wennbar's roaring were now low, confusing growls.

Sousuke felt Haruka move beside him and peeped through the folds of the cloak to see what was happening.

"It's leaving." Haruka rose a brow in surprise. "Why? It's as if it thinks we have escaped."

"Rin, your cloak." Sousuke nudged him. "It must be hiding us."

Rin felt relief flood through him. The monster was leaving and it was because of his cloak. He remembered that his mother said the fabric was special. He didn't realise how special till now. He clasped it back around his neck and thanked his mother silently.

"Where is the creature going?" Sousuke aimed his question at the wild boy.

"Back to its cave."

They heard desperate cries of what Sousuke and Rin reminded them of the creatures that dragged them here. Sousuke closed his eyes and realised the Wennbar was feasting on its worshippers who failed to provide a meal for it.

"We must leave." Haruka announced, standing on the branch, stroking Rei's neck in assurance.

"It's cave must be its hiding place." Sousuke spoke, ignoring the wild boy and turning to Rin. "We must search it."

Before Rin could reply Haru did it for him.

"There is nothing in the Wennbar's cave but bones." Haru snorted, "What is it you're looking for?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Very well, if you don't need my help anymore." Haruka nodded farewell to the two men and jumped to another branch. Rin gaped at Sousuke. They needed Haru, whether the two liked it or not. The boy could navigate the forest and had vast knowledge on its creatures.

"Wait Haru!" Rin called out, wincing at the angered look Sousuke gave him. "We need your help."

Haru stopped and glanced over his shoulder, waiting for an explanation. Rin gave Sousuke a pleading look and the older male just sighed in defeat and motioned to the raven haired teen.

"What we're looking for. It's said to be in the most secret place in the Forests of Silence and that a terrible guardian protects it." Rin explained, he waited for Haruka to turn completely before he asked. "Do you know where that is?"

Haru glanced around, eyeing the trees around him, Rei doing so also while Makoto nuzzled further into Haruka's neck. "I'll take you to my home. There we can talk."

Sousuke and Rin exchanged glances of hope before they both stood up on trembling legs.

* * *

They made it to Haru's home, more like a nest in Rin's opinion but nevertheless it was somewhere to rest. Rin watched Haruka the whole time he offered them food and water, when they spoke of the potion Haru used on them. What happened to Haru's parents and how he came to find Makoto and Rei. Their conversation turned to what Sousuke and Rin had followed him for.

"If your quest in the Forests leads you to the place I think it will then you will not survive." Haruka spoke bluntly. "I may as well left you to the Wennbar."

There was a small, unpleasant silence before Rin spoke.

"Please we need to go there."

Haru searched the shining red eyes and he knew they wouldn't be swayed.

"Very well." Haruka sighed, standing up. "I will show you the way. Are you ready?"


	5. Gorl: The Golden Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke say farewell to Haru and meet the fearsome Gorl the Guardian of the Topaz

 

* * *

Haruka took Rin and Sousuke through the forest, keeping to the tree tops. They travelled through the night with Rei flying ahead, keeping look out for his friends. During their journey Rin asked Haru where he was taking them.

"I only know the place you seek is in the middle of the smallest of the forests." Haru explained. "The animals don't venture there. It is said a terrible guardian watches over whatever is stashed there. Those who dare enter never return."

Haruka turned to Rin with a ghost of a smile. "Does this not sound like the place you seek?"

Rin gulped, nodding timidly, touching the hilt of his sword in comfort.

It was day break when they arrived at a small clearing at the center of the smallest forest. Rin noticed Haruka began to navigate slower through the trees. Rei had stopped flying and was now hopping from branch to branch. Makoto huddled further in Haruka's neck in fear, his face hidden in Haru hair.

Haru stopped for a moment, his ear leaning against the tree, which still seemed strange to the red head.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Sousuke barked at the raven haired male. "It isn't helping."

Completely ignoring the teal eyed man, Haru turned to Rin, who was watching him curiously.

"The trees are telling us to go back." Haruka whispered, not acknowledging the reaction of a face palm Sousuke just did. "They say we will die."

Rin expected Haru to turn back but instead he continued on, not waiting for his companions. Rin and Sousuke collected themselves quickly and once again began to follow him. Their eyes and ears straining for any sound or sight of danger. Yet there was no sound at all. Not a bird called, or an insect moved. The only noise was being produced as they moved.

"We can go no further." Haruka voiced.

They finally came to a stop. They surveyed their surroundings. Heavy, twisting vines tangled together. smothering the trees to create a net like barrier, which stretched further than Rin's head could go.

"This must be the center." Sousuke breathed, from both relief and nervousness. "Let's go Rin."

"No, there is terrible danger here." Haruka shook his head, before lifting his arm to Rei who flew done instantly. "The trees are silent, they will not answer me."

Before Sousuke could retort in anger, Rin decided it was best if he intervened.

"Perhaps they're dead" Rin suggested. "Strangled be these vines."

"They're not dead." Haruka responded in anger and pity. "They are bound, prisoners, they're in torment."

"Rin we must go." Sousuke spoke again, nudging his companion. He kept his thoughts in check for Rin's sake and he turned to the wild boy. "Thank you for all you've done for us." Sousuke bowed. "But we must continue alone."

Leaving Haruka standing there, they turned and began to walk away, circling the vine like dome. Rin glanced back to see Haru looking at them, Rei's beading purple eyes boring into Rin's, while Makoto being reassured by Haru's hand. Rin turned back and glanced at the ground. Should they of just left him there? Of course he didn't want Haru to get hurt so staying behind was the best option but it didn't sit well within Rin's stomach. He glanced over at Sousuke who seemed happy to be rid of the raven haired males company and smirked at his friend.

"I didn't realise you found Haru so irritating."

Sousuke jumped slightly, before eyeing Rin. "He-"

Sousuke stopped when Rin gasped, grasping his waist. "What, what's wrong?"

"The belt." Rin lifted his shirt. "It's warm. The gem must be close, the belt feels it."

Sousuke's brow narrowed and his lip tightened. They were close, which meant the guardian was also. He watched Rin cover the belt once more and realised in the short amount of time he had begun to care for the boys wellbeing.

"Alright, let's keep going." Sousuke announced, drawing his sword. Rin did the same and they continued to circle the dome. The belt began to grow hotter and hotter and Rin placed a hand over it.

"Soon." He breathed, just as Sousuke clutched his arm. Rin came to a stop and turned to see what Sousuke was looking at. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat feverously. Before them was an opening in the wall of vines and standing in the middle of the clearing was a huge, hulking figure. As they drew nearer, the figure became clearer.

* * *

It was a knight. A knight in a golden battle armour, his breast plate glimmering in the dimness. His golden helmet, tipped with golden horns, hid the knights facial features. He stood motionless, a sword held in his hands. Rin hitched a breath when he saw what was wedged in the hilt of the sword. It was a huge yellow stone. The topaz.

"WHO GOES THERE?"

A voice so loud, hollow and intimidating shook the men to their core. The knight had not stirred had not turned his head, yet the two companions knew it was him that had spoken.

"We are travellers from Del." Sousuke called out, confidence clear in his voice. "Who is it that wants to know?"

"I am Gorl. Guardian of this place and keeper of its treasures." Replied the hollow voice, "You are trespassing, leave now and you may live. Stay." Small yet, daunting, golden glows appeared through the holes in the helmet. "And you will die."

"It's two against one." Rin whispered to Sousuke. "If we pretend to leave and take him by surprise, then perhaps-"

Rin froze when Gorl's head slowly turned towards them, causing Rin's spine to prickle.

"So you plot against me." The voice bellowed, echoing off the vine walls. "Very well, the choice is made."

Gorl lifted his armour clad arm and beckoned for the men to come to him. To both of their horrors they found themselves stumbling forward. Rin tried to resist but found himself being pulled by a invisible string that was just too strong. He heard Sousuke cursing, knowing his friend was in the same state.

"Thieves! Fools!" The knight growled, as the two men finally stood before him. "You attempt to steal my treasure! Now you too shall suffer the same fate as the others who have dared."

Gorl stepped aside and Rin looked in fascinated horror at what lay before him. What stood behind the knight were the crumbling bones of the countless victims that had entered his dome. Rin glanced further in and in the center was a pool of thick black mud, which had three glimmering objects sticking out of it. They looked almost liked arrows.

"What are they?" Rin asked, curiosity taking control once again.

"You know well what they are thief." The knight thundered. "They are the Lillies of Life that you have come to steal."

"We haven't come to steal them!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"You lie!" The knight turned to him, ready to strike him. "Once I drink it's nectar I will rule the seven tribes for no one will be able to stand against me, for I shall live forever!"

"He is mad." Sousuke breathed quietly to Rin as Gorl headed over to his prized treasure. "He speaks as though the seven tribes were never united and the kingdom of Deltora never existed.

Rin began to feel sick. "I think maybe he came before that happened. That he was enchanted by this lillies and he's been here ever since."

They both turned to Gorl their eyes widened in fear and pity. However the knight seemed eager to kill them as he began to draw them over to pool.

"Move into the circle." He ordered, his voice filled in blood curdling laughter. "I must kill you there so your blood may feed the vines."

Rin and Sousuke were stuck. Their bodies refused to move and Rin was wracking his brains for a way of escape. His eyes focused on the topaz is Gorl rose the sword higher. His thoughts stopped when Sousuke began to speak.

"You wear the armour of a knight Gorl." Sousuke prayed to the heavens for this to work. "Yet you are not a true knight. You don't fight your enemies with honour!"

Rin glanced at Sousuke in disbelief. Leave it to Sousuke to make things worse. However to Rin's surprise Gorl hesitated.

"I must protect the Lillies of Life. As I vowed when I first saw them long ago."

"But you didn't see them alone did you?" Sousuke pointed out. Rin rose a brow. How earth could Sousuke know that? "You wouldn't make a trip to the Forests of Silence alone. You had companions. What happened to them?"

Rin finally understood what Sousuke was trying to do. He was distracting Gorl from them, the hold over them would weaken if he is thinking of something else.

Gorl's head jerked to the side as though Sousuke dealt him a blow.

"My companions, my brothers." The knight balled his hand into a fist. "They ran towards the Lilles. And-"

"You killed them!"

"I had to!" Gorl's voice turned into a whine. "I couldn't share with them. They knew I needed it all!"

To Rin and Sousuke's luck Gorl began to pace in a circle, monologuing about the past event, causing the iron bounds to loosen over them. Rin glanced over to the tealed eyes man and noticed him reaching for his sword. Rin quickly glimpsed over to the guardian who was now stroking the vines, muttering to himself as though no one was there.

Sousuke gave Rin a silent signal and the two men quietly crept towards the distracted knight. They knew it wasn't a fair fight but the whole kingdom depended on them. Sousuke let out a mighty roar as his lunged at Gorl. His sword being thrust in between the knight helmet and body armour.

But to Rin's horror who stood several feet away, Gorl didn't fall. Rin watched frozen as the knight turned to the now shocked and fearful, Sousuke and pulled the man's sword from his neck. He dropped it to the floor and darted at Sousuke's neck. He forced the grunting man to his knees and drew his sword.

"Die thief!" Gorl bellowed. "Die, slowly."

And he plunged his sword into Sousuke's chest. Rin stood petrified as Gorl pulled his sword free, Sousuke's fresh blood dripping from the golden blade and kicked Sousuke to the ground.

"SOUSUKE!" Rin finally screamed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go and book one will be complete!


	6. Lillies Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru comes back, Rin cries, Sousuke lives, a spirit appears and Haru, Makoto and Rei join the team!

* * *

Rin stood frozen to the spot as Gorl took control once more, Rin wasn't even paying attention to the knight as he began to raise his sword. His watering eyes were glued to his dying friend, his own blood soaking into his cloak. His teal coloured eyes were losing his brightness, glazing over in immense pain. Rin thought he heard Sousuke whisper his name but his concentration was torn away as an unexpected but wanted noise echoed through the vine dome.

"GORL! GORL!"

From high above a wild, high cry sounded. Gorl jerked his head back in fury letting out a growl. Rin's eyes widened in surprise and let a smile grace his lips at the figure above him. Beautiful ocean blue eyes were narrowed, a death glare aimed at the golden knight.

"You've turned this place evil with your spite and jealously Gorl!" Haruka shouted. "You've bound and enslaved the trees, killed the birds! For what?!" Haruka seethed. "To protect something that isn't yours!"

Rin was amazed by how vicious Haru was. The red head watched as Haruka began slashing at the vines with a small silver dagger. Rei was pecking violently at the vines, trying with all his might to help rid of the evil. Gorl with a roar of rage lifted his arms, pouring all his power upwards towards the intruder. Rin felt his limbs being freed and was about to strike down the golden knight when Haru yelled at him.

"Run, Rin! To the center! Now!"

A loud cracking and tearing sounded from above and Rin didn't need to be told twice to know he should leap out of the way. He dived towards the Lillies, just as the earth behind shuddered with a mighty crash that echoed like rolling thunder.

* * *

"I died. I'm dead." Rin whispered to himself, eyes screwed shut, not daring to open them.

"You're not dead." Rin heard a snort and he opened his eyes. He squinted against the bright sunlight that poured into the clearing. The roof of vines were torn away, leaves and stems still littered down like rain. Once his eyes has accustomed to the light his eyes widened. Where he and Gorl stood only minutes ago was taken up by a huge broken branch. Underneath lay a mass of golden armour. He glanced away not wanting to look at the sickening sight any longer, his eyes landed on teal.

"Sousuke." Rin gasped, he made to move, stopping when his foot hit something. He glimpsed down, yellow filled his vision. Gorl's sword and there waiting to be taken was the topaz. The symbol of faithfulness. He glanced back over to Sousuke then back to the sword. Rin kicked the sword aside and ran to his dying friend. "Sousuke, Sousuke."

Rin kept calling his name with no reply. Rin was glad to see the older male was still breathing, very weakly but he was breathing. Rin undid Sousuke's jacket and shirt, blanching at the wound before him, still bleeding profusely. He tried cleaning it while he choked back sobs. He knew it was useless. He knew it was too late but he kept going.

"Sousuke. Please don't go!" Rin sniffed, a terrible pain in his chest, a sense of loneliness and waste. "I need you!"

"Rin." Rin heard Haru call his name. He sniffed back more tears. He wasn't alone. Haruka was there.

"What?" The red head glanced to the side where Haruka was holding Sousuke's hand. When Rin landed on Haru's face he wasn't looking down at Sousuke but to the side and his eyes were huge, in awe.

"Rin, look." Haruka pointed with his other hand. Rin followed his arm and his eyes landed on the Lillies of Life in the center of the clearing. They were blooming. The golden arrows, that were buds were now open, drinking in the sunlight that the knight had denied them for so long. In the center of the Lillies was a sweet, golden nectar that was overflowing, pouring down like a stream into the black mud.

Rin didn't stop to think, he ran over, cupping his hands together, catching the nectar. After they were full to the brim he ran back over to the fading solider and gently rubbed the nectar into the wound on Sousuke's chest, rubbing the remaining nectar over his lips.

* * *

Both boys waited breathlessly. One minuted passed. Two-

"-Perhaps he's too far gone." Haruka muttered. Rin refused to believe Sousuke was dead. He knew Sousuke for a long time. The old beggar man, sharing dinner with his family from time to time. His grumpy stare, his stubborn nature. Rin let a small smile grace his lips. Sousuke was family and Rin wasn't about to let him go.

"Sousuke!" Rin begged. "Come back! Come back!"

The older man's eyes fluttered open. Dazed yet annoyed at the shouting.

"What- what is it?" Sousuke mumbled. As colour began to seep back into his cheeks, Sousuke felt towards his stomach and winced. "Hurts."

Sousuke went to move his other hand to find it being held. He glanced up at Haru who was staring in amazement. He moved his hand again, trying to get the boys attention. Haruka gasped and snatched his hand away. A light blush dusted his cheeks and Sousuke smirked. Haru glanced to the side in embarrassment and noticed the man's chest.

"The wound." The wild boy announced. "It's healing."

Rin watched as the huge, deep cut turned into a raw, red scar. He then watched as that red scar faded, leaving only a thin white line.

"Sousuke, you're okay." Rin smiled a goofy grin.

"Of course I am." Sousuke grunted, lifting himself off the ground, like nothing had happened to him. He ran a hand through his hair as he took in his surroundings. "What happened? Where's Gorl?"

Rin pointed wordlessly at the crumpled mass beneath the fallen branch. Sousuke strode over and kicked the arm that was sticking out. "There's no body."

"I expect it crumpled to dust long ago, leaving only darkness and...will." Rin shivered. "The sunlight must of been too much."

Sousuke frowned and clicked in tongue in distaste. "So a tree branch fell and finished him off. That was a piece of luck."

Haru rose from his spot now, all embarrassment gone as he stood, hands on hip. "It's wasn't luck. I told the tree what had to be done and that it and its friends would be free of the constricting vines. The sacrifice of one limb was small in return for freedom."

Sousuke's brow lifted up in disbelief, _again with the trees_ Sousuke thought. Rin put a warning hand on Sousuke's arm.

"Believe it. What he says is true." Rin agreed. "Haru saved both our lives."

"You saved Sousuke's life." Haru objected. "You used the nectar of the Lillies of Life and-"

Haruka broke off and twisted his head towards the flowers. They were fading, only a few drops of nectar dropped from its wilting petals. Rin and Sousuke watched as Haru pulled a chain from his neck, a tiny clear jar capped with silver hung from it. He approached the withering plants and caught the last drops into the small jar. Haru watched the flowers droop and fall into the pool of mud. When he glanced back over to the staring men he noticed the questioning looks.

"Who knows when they'll bloom again." Haruka shrugged. "I'm sure it'll come in handy."

"Will you drink it and live forever?" Rin asked, curiosity filled his voice.

"Only a fool would want such a thing." Haruka snorted. Rin smiled and let out a huge breathe of relief. His eyes landed on the sword he kicked away not long ago. He walked over and grasped it with his hands. Rin eyed the gem in its hilt, it seemed to wink at him. It fell cleanly from its socket and landed into his hand. Rin laughed joyously, holding it up for Sousuke to see.

"Is that what you've being looking for?" Haruka asked, his eyes dancing over the gleaming stone in Rin's gloved hand.

Rin winced, he realised his excitement betrayed their secret. He saw Sousuke grimace and nodded slightly. _Tell him a little but not all_ his nod said.

"It's the Topaz, the gem of faithfulness." Rin put the gem into Haru's awaiting hands.

"Some say the Topaz can-" Sousuke began before he broke off, startled. The clearing dimmed, like the sun had gone behind a cloud. At the same moment a thick, billowing mist began to form out of Haru's cupped hands. Rei screeched, fleeing from Haru's shoulder, hiding, perched on a tree above, still observing the event below. Makoto began to chatter nervously, nuzzling Haru's neck.

Out of the mist, a wavering white figure appeared. A woman. A sweet faced, smiling woman, her long raven hair flowing down behind her.

"A spirit." Sousuke breathed. "The Topaz..."

The mist swirled and a voice echoed in the silence.

"Haruka." The voice called. "My dearest Haruka."

Rin quickly looked at Haru. The boy was standing rigid, holding the topaz in front of him. His face was as white as the mist itself. His lips moved as he stared at the figure before him.

"Mother." He whispered. "Is it you? Can it be you?"

"Yes Haru. How wonderful to be able to speak to you at last. I don't have much time so you must listen carefully." Haru's mother spoke. "You've done so well since your father and I were taken from you my sweet Haruka. But now you must do more."

"What?" Haru asked. "What mother?"

The spirit stretched out her hands, one stroked the side of her sons cheek before he turned to the two awing men.

"The boy Rin and the man Sousuke are friends and their quest is just." Her voice soft. "You must join them. They still have much to do. Leave the Forests and go with them. Help them as much as you are able. It's your destiny. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Haruka whispered, confusion wrapt in his voice. "But-"

"-I must leave now." Breathed the sighing voice. "But know that I will be watching over you, as I always have. Haruka, I love you, as I have always done. Be of good heart my dearest."

Haruka stood motionless as the mist slowly faded, some drifting back into the topaz. When he turned and handed back the topaz to Rin, his eyes were glistening with tears.

"What is this magic?" Haruka hissed, almost angrily. "What is this stone that showed my mother to me?"

"It is said that the topaz has the power to bring the living into contact with the spirit world." Sousuke said gruffly. "I didn't believe it, but-"

"-So my mother is dead." Haruka spoke. "I thought so, still I hoped."

He took a deep breath, raised his chin and looked at the two men squarely.

"It seems I am coming with you when you decide to leave this place." Haruka announced. He lifted his arm, waiting for Rei before he placed a hand to the small, furry creature on his shoulder. "I will not leave Makoto behind. And Rei goes wherever I go. So that has to be understood."

"Of course!" Rin exclaimed, a sharp grin overtaking his features. Suddenly remembering that he wasn't the only one who had to agree, he turned to Sousuke. His heart dropped when his saw the man slowly shaking his head.

"I must of hit my head harder than I thought when I fell. Things are moving too fast for me." He sighed. A rare smile graced his lips. "But not too fast that I can't recognise a good idea when I hear one."

Rin removed the belt around his waist and crouched over it, fitting the topaz in the first medallion. It glowed there, as pure and gold as the nectar of the Lillies of Life.

Haruka examined the belt curiously. "There are seven medallions." He pointed out. "But six are empty."

"But one is filled." Rin smiled in satisfaction, clipping the belt back around his waist. A sense of fullness filled his being and relief. The first gem of had been found.

The quest to save Deltora had truly begun.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! Book One is complete!  
> only seven to go xD

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you guys think and If I should continue!  
> I know its a weird crossover. But hear me out!  
> Feedback would be gratefully appreciated!


End file.
